


Romancek：无法离开（ABO）

by KnightNO4time



Category: Hemlock Grove
Genre: Alpha/Omega, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-05
Updated: 2020-08-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:54:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25724677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KnightNO4time/pseuds/KnightNO4time
Relationships: Roman Godfrey/Peter Rumancek
Kudos: 11





	Romancek：无法离开（ABO）

Peter逃走了。离开了那些迅速堆积的黑暗记忆，弃置了那些离开或不该离开的人。有些人他竭力希望留下，却留不住。比如那位带着蜂蜜香气的女孩…——  
“——！”  
Peter奋力睁开刺痛的双眼，感到呼吸的痛苦如潮水一般。红色的血转换成了朝阳拜访前仍然生长的红枫叶，而发闷的白色病床则融化成地面草地上结冻的薄霜。  
他不希望回忆起来那个女孩，并非是残酷的遗忘，只不过呵护的所在最心底。他知道自己内心还有足够大的空间，不能为此堵塞，而这些空间里，时常都只走动着一个身影。  
高挑精干的身材，夹克西服下衬托的匀称比例。梳理整齐的头发想脑后背去，高挺鼻梁所向前在的脸颊，五官清晰得宛如雕刻精细的大理石雕像。

“Roman…”  
Peter起先在离开的日子中都不允许自己提到那个名字，当然也不允许其他人。他的嘴唇被罪恶感粘上，声音随着内疚和痛苦一起翻滚在胃和肠子中。  
可后来他发现，思念的痛苦就好似野兽的爪子。不管有怎样的理智封锁，都会将他的铁笼撕破。  
他几乎每日至少一次为这个名字脱口而出，甚至不知道开口的理由。声音自然而然传入耳中，如同为此开口才能让他换得氧气。

他裹紧身上的毯子，在便宜的被单上爬起来。  
暂时离开母亲和表姐，也离开了那些重新会面的族人。他只身一人背着便宜的睡觉布料们去了森林，希望换得几天私人空间。  
当然他并非随意挑选了这几日，而是再度选择了逃离，但此时是安全的。  
出生为Omega的他，即将将迎来他的发情期。  
这是第一次，他不想要在人群当中，也不需要组建族群。他其实没告诉自己的母亲，而是让表姐帮自己藏着。  
他的确想到了Roman，幻想过接触。这并非来自未到来的发情，而单纯衍生自他自己的渴求。这让他感到痛恨，并且令他抓狂。

…

初夜，独自一人的煎熬。  
他没有喝调配好的药剂。一方面他选择面对折磨的真实，一方面他只会在迫不得已下才吃。  
然而在黑暗中，单纯的本能折磨还只是其中之一。急躁攀升萦绕，撞击他的小腹，下体痛苦的淌着水。另一份燥热也从里到外蔓延，混合揉杂，如同要灼烧掉他的衣服。  
Peter在幽幽的森林中发出阵阵喘息的呻吟，从那皱巴巴的毯子上滚落，于夜晚凉气附着的草地上扭动挣扎。他的衣服被自己暴力的撕碎，大脑只被几个词语填充挤满，然而却无法阅读。  
肉体破裂，血液淌流。骨骼重塑，皮毛重生。  
在初潮的夜晚变身，黑色的狼痛苦哀嚎着。  
他不会和动物一样看似平静，狼人的血液滚烫着在月光下的林中尖叫。身为人的部分正在堕入疯狂，被性欲本能所需的肉体梦泪颤抖，尾巴不自觉的因不安夹起。  
他跑不起来，四肢不稳的踩过草地，好似无法协调的撑起躯体。拱起的腰让他发软的后肢无法行走，几乎拖着下体让为根处低落的液体擦上那些矮数的繁叶。  
他的信息素甘甜的在叶子之间飘散，那是和夏日森林里果实会集的味道近似。分不出具体近似哪一种，或许说就和他原本属于自然的性格似的，孤高却从容的包揽了丛林的全部。  
索性这种味道并不浓烈刺鼻，让他危险减少。可假若有Alpha靠近，那必定会被他吸引。因为Peter就和他的信息素似的，是多汁可口的盛情水果，让干咳的人忍不住想要猛烈咬住吮吸香甜。

Peter躲在一颗老树下过了一夜，他几乎抽搐着让自己数着时间。向后耷拉的耳朵因为体内的翻滚而无法集中力气，除了自己的呼吸他有些分不清周围的声音。  
直到黎明那一丝蓝从林叶缝隙里抵达Peter视线可以辨认的程度，Peter这才第一次觉得变身回来时的痛苦如此令他期待。  
从撕破的血肉里爬出，赤裸的接受早晨的凉气，精疲力竭的他终于让肉体抵达极限。甚至发情的神经也暂时变的迟钝，他只觉得自己在虚弱了挣扎。  
他赤裸着鞭策发软的双腿，不管腿根除凌乱的黏液，摸着树爬回无人发现的毯子旁。他甚至都没力气为自己的火堆生一把火，就那样带着沾上草根和点点泥土的躯体钻入布料下，没有保护的脚于内部蜷起脚趾。  
他从充当枕头的背包里拔出来Destiny给他调配的药剂。并非是压制性欲，而是用来帮助释放。只要喝下，便可以在梦里遇到需要的方法，为此将帮他熬过一切。  
Peter对自己的家人深信不疑，他没有必要怀疑。他知道Destiny为他的好，也相信对方的能力。Peter只求这能为他补充个没有性欲骚扰的睡眠，为他卯足力气熬过第二天。

…

“天…这难道又是梦？”  
当Peter睁开眼依旧蜷缩在起雾的森林中央时，他看到了对面来的Roman。Romans看到他以后，这句话便脱口而出，吃惊不亚于Peter。  
当可以在梦里如此真实的识别出是“梦”，那么眼前的人无意就是真正的Roman。他们很久没有在梦里相遇，他们曾经做着同一个梦解决那些事情，而如今为了什么？  
“Peter？”Roman走近了很多才开口呼唤。的确有惊喜掠过，但很快愤怒和失落展露出来。“这几个月你到底去哪里了！”  
他们认得彼此都是真实连接在这个地方的，所以Roman开口并未戴上任何犹豫。“为什么离开我？在我需要你的时候，为什么！”  
Peter不知作何回答，他此时蜷缩跪在地上，双手抱着肩头。等他直起肉体，却注意到自己一丝不挂。他就和睡前一个样子，但唯独不同的是，他的信息素一点味道都没有。  
这奇怪的梦竟然将那味道隔绝开，甚至思想都没把它们引来。  
原来这才是那个药剂的含义。可以见到心底祈求的，放大最坑的，选择出唯一和可以和自己契合的，并且释放。  
他需要的就是Roman，而Roman是唯一可以满足与帮他的。这里不需要信息素，单纯是因为彼此主动是对方的Omega与Alpha，注定是一起。  
“你到底——…”梦中虽然是黑呀，他们视野却清晰的好似没有丝毫薄雾。Roman因为识别出Peter的酮体而顿时哑口无言的停下脚步，他奇怪的审视过去，却有些动摇的咽了咽口水。  
Peter无法明目张胆的在Roman眼下展露出这幅落魄的姿态，他只得跪在那里弯着腰，仰起的头让他的无奈统统传入目光。此时此刻他能感受到体内的情况，自从他意识到这场梦里还有Roman，体内来的噶虐就好似狼群似的冲上来。

“你需要我…对吗？”Roman的声音隔了半晌。Peter抬头窥去，Roman有些忍气吞声的盯着他。口气挂满不满，却好似解气很多。  
Peter虽然有一瞬间感觉窜出火，却无法去责怪对方。因为他清楚为何对方会这样，那是自己的问题。  
“你需要我。”这次不是疑问，而是肯定。Roman看出来Peter处于什么情况，竟泄露出一点吃惊。毕竟Peter的性格令他很难被当作Omega，至少可以是个Beta。然而Roman也不是了解得太少，即使这里没味道，此时Peter的身子同诅咒般牵引着Roman的思绪。  
Peter不知道Destiny的药是怎么调制的，如果这个药可以让他连接上Roman的梦，反应出他的心底。那么通过梦，Roman也会被影响吗？  
Roman希望见到Peter，而他们通过这个形式会面。Peter不得不认为Roman此时也需要他。  
哦，不…Roman一直需要他。只是现在，他还需要精神与陪伴意外的。  
而这些，全部都是映照出Peter的内在思想。  
“Roman…”此次的会面出乎意料，也不是他本意安排。但正因为不在预料中，所以揭发了Peter的内心。这让Peter被动摇，加上发情时期的催眠促进，他有种奋力拥抱Roman的冲动。

Roman在Peter身前蹲了下来，修长的指尖碰到了Peter的脸颊。和Peter绯红发烫的肌肤不同，显得冰凉舒服。这让Peter倒吸一口气，梦把一切触感都在扩大。  
Peter感觉自己浑身受了刺激。后穴猛烈的抽缩，好似饥渴哭泣的野兽别无二致，淌着水在空虚里哭喊。  
“Alpha——”Omega的本能被激发，即便这个空间没有味道，Peter都似乎可以从Roman身体周围感觉到气息。他失去理智似的要呼唤Alpha，却被蹲在眼前的Roman揍了一拳。  
疼痛迫使Peter清醒，却没能离开梦境。Roman捏住了他的下巴，将他的头抬起。  
“不许那样叫我，Peter！你知道你不能离开我，我也需要你… ”Roman从牙缝中挤出压制的感情。“不要抛弃我后，还要抛弃我的名字。不要叫我Alpha，叫我的名字，Peter！！”  
Roman猛然甩手，抛下Peter。Peter因为下巴上甩开的力度而别开头，可是他很快正眼回来。他被Roman的Alpha体质吸引，也因为自己有些屈服于Omega的本能。

Peter哀求似的伸出手，不是因为理智，而是因为本能。所以看出这一点的Roman快速起身后退，把无力颤抖的Peter留在原地。  
“我不会碰你的，”Roman无法接受似的看着他。“叫我的名字！你知道你要说什么，为你的离开道歉，Peter！”  
Peter被空虚和痛苦折麽，他想要往前移动却直不起腰，感觉小腹一下都在抽搐。他一只手绕上自己的腹部，指甲扣入肋骨的肌肤，另一只手抓着草地，依靠手臂支撑自己。  
就好比面对一个病人，Roman实则无法下狠心就这样丢下Peter。但他沉住气，需要谈开的话他必须听到答案。  
“叫我的名字！你抛弃了我，也要抛弃对我的记忆吗？”  
Peter好似被那个声音摔了一巴掌，有些恍惚的眼睛变得多少失神，随后懊悔不已的盯着Roman俯视的面容。  
即便Peter的性格令他不会轻易低头，但在Roman面前，并且面对自己做出的行为，他会承认。  
“对不起…”吉普赛男孩的嗓音如枯竭般沙哑，颤抖和忍耐剥夺了他大部分体力。他湛蓝色的眼睛努力睁着，因为无法准确聚焦而显得惊慌。“我不该抛下你…也许你应该理解——不…Roman，我现在只能道歉。我道歉…”  
现在的Peter就和幼狼似的。Roman没有见过发情的Peter，也没有深深嗅过Peter的信息素。但此时他蠢蠢欲动，这来自当初他们注定的相遇，还有吉普赛男孩赤裸脊背与若隐若现腹下的诱惑。  
“原谅我，Roman。”Peter终于勉强抬起上身，他挺起发软的腰，喘着粗气。新长出来的刘海因为汗水而贴在面颊，几缕随着鼻间呼吸而撩动，眼睛从发丝间伴着催生的泪雾颤抖。

Roman有些耐不住的再次凑上前，审视那双令他怀念的面容。因反抗Omega生理而虚弱的Peter已经不会对他伸出手，不规则喘息只让腹部沉重抽搐。  
下面早已挺立的柱身变的红肿不已，前端分出来的透明液体，就和Peter腿根处浸湿的液体一样多。  
“还有要说的吗？”Roman那如同玻璃雕刻的双瞳如猎鹰似的盯着Peter。他已经要展翅滑翔自天空，俯冲擒走属于自己的猎物。  
这些话有些碰触Peter的极限，让他嘴唇哆嗦却没有发出多余的声音。可他必须要说些什么，尤其是他真正想说的。发情的猛烈感已经开始侵蚀理智，他开始晕眩脱离，若不开口他边可能丧失机会。  
“成为我的Alpha，Roman…”  
“你知道这意味着什么吗？”Roman嘴角的弧度产生了与之前截然不同的结果。他深邃的声音此时透露着欢喜和嘲笑，这不搭调的微妙感却折射着Roman眼睛里的光。“你会属于我，Peter！我该死的不会允许你再离开我半步！不要丢下我，我们需要在一起。你懂吗？”  
最后的询问却听起来和怒吼没什么区别，敲击回荡在Peter胸口。

Roman的掌心抚摸上他因痛苦呼吸而抖动的小腹，随后一路向上擦过肌肉与肋骨附近。Peter喉咙下按耐不住的发出阵阵咕噜似的呜咽，舒服感化作电流却无法完全满足，令他难耐。  
身子伴随呼吸而起伏，一次次贴合上Roman掌心。直到那手掌有力的覆盖在了Peter胸口的乳首上，上下磨搓着让其在手心中硬挺。  
Peter坚持没有反抗，压下扭动腰部的冲动，宛如接受惩罚般。但他并没感觉痛苦，而是从未有过的兴奋，无法掩盖的令他浑身血液沸腾。  
他不去催促Roman，因为这或许是Roman应该去做的，自己应该承受。  
Roman另一只手的掌心滑过Peter的腰侧，顺着曲线往上。麻酥感顺着躯体轮廓从腰抵达腋下，然后绕上肩头，随后从脖子后方托起Peter的头。Peter险些因为腰部发软而跌倒，但他在坚持。  
“Roman，上了我…！”Peter挤出话。  
Roman手部动作停下，却依旧覆盖在那红肿发痛的乳头上。俊美的少爷此时散发出不同的氛围，彼此不再回到过去单纯的朋友，也不再因为惩罚了对方而满足的发出高傲的姿态，而是更多更高层的存在。  
Roman得到了更珍重的东西，他不允许撒手的东西。

他们彼此都知道对方是怎样的存在。他们绝对无法失去对方，也绝对无法离开对方。  
不管他们共同经历了怎么样的痛苦，他们身边失去了什么重要的人，他们终究都会需要对方的陪伴和支撑。  
生活里空去出了多少位置，他们都不能却少彼此。对方所占据的位置，将会成为彼此内心支撑的轴心。  
Peter无法依靠逃避脱离过去的悲哀记忆，因为他无法却少Roman。若他离开Roman便自认自由，那样的世界最终会因为却少轴心而崩塌。  
这种“对方是必要”的含义，从生理到心里，从理智到本能，一切都需要Roman。就和Roman需要他一样，这点Roman也看清了。

“继续说，Peter。继续！”Roman猛然扣住对方赤裸的肩头，“你要成为我的Omega吗？”  
好似套上了项圈，然而Peter竟然渴求过。他的确漂泊，但却寻觅稳定。  
“填满我，Roman…”蓝色眼睛折射上梦里的雾。“标记我——”  
他的话被啃咬似的吻阻隔，甚至在梦里他都品尝到了奇妙的血腥味。  
Roman猛然抱住他，将他扑倒到了那虚幻的草地上。撞击的疼痛和现实一模一样，可能在鲁莽下还撞痛的他们的胳膊与腿，但没人在乎。  
吻咬和蹂躏似的抚摸把全部欲望都浇洒在Peter身上，Roman留下的斑斑红甚至可以透出Pete体内燥热的火苗。Roman解开自己凌乱的衬衫，褪去恼人的裤子。肉体相互贴合瞬间擦出火花，滚烫得与空气形成鲜明对比。  
“你去哪了…？你现在到底去哪了！”Roman一边热吻着他，一边询问。带着几丝抱怨，几丝哀求，有些声嘶力竭。  
Roman的手有力的抓住Peter坚硬的下体，这使得Peter无法压制的高声呻吟，穿透大脑回荡。  
Peter抓住Roman的肩头，腰部猛烈抽搐下弓起，瞬间释放在了他们之间。然而这些远远不够，下一波感觉被催生，他瞬间硬起来，意识削弱。  
在梦里第一次释放，却没让Peter感觉不适。就和他希望Roman如此同他翻云覆雨，竟然如此美妙。Roman也没停下，将掌心的黏液随意擦在Peter的腰上，手臂顺势将对方镶入怀中。  
“你在哪，我要找你。”Roman以询问变强调，催促着。  
就在Peter刚开口提出自己所在的位置，他忽然觉得一阵虚脱。声音就和化掉的蜡烛似的，往下凹陷，传不出去。隐约中依旧感觉得到自己后背摩擦着下方的草地，但和Roman缠绵的快感却好像溜走，空虚阵阵袭来。  
他潜意识注意到了什么，目光在开始模糊前注意到Roman同他一样一脸不知所措。Peter不管自己声音是不是传入，他都呼唤着自己所在地方的名称。森林的称呼，那条横穿两个地区的高速公路的名字，但他不清楚Roman有没有听到。

…

“额…啊…”睁开眼的Peter瞬间因下身钻入体内的饥渴感而叫出来。  
他依旧一个人躺在树下，身上裹着的毯子也不知道怎么滑到腰上。他上半身于空气里暴露很久，此刻冰凉酸痛。  
他的信息素味道特别大，大得出乎他意料。他突然担心起危险，担心自己会被其他闻到味道的Alpha袭击。这让他不安的坐起来，却发现身下一片湿。  
他的肉体折射了梦境，他竟然在没有被Roman真正碰触下射了出来。羞耻感产生，不过他也顿时被空虚击垮。他无法等待下去，于是他晃晃悠悠的抓着树干爬了起来。  
刹那间，另一个味道出现。  
是信息素。  
Peter立马警觉，却发觉稍有不同。并不是什么东西靠近的那种强烈识别味道，而是一种令他熟悉得好似可以在大脑里编制画面的气味。  
那是Roman的味道，他渴求的Alpha。  
虽然遥远，却清晰分明，几乎把周围其他味道都被掩盖。  
“Roman…？”吉普赛男孩显得茫然不安。喉咙开口时很痛，他不清楚在做梦时，自己的肉体有了怎样的反应。可能的确大口喘过气，此时几乎每次呼吸都迫使他干咳。  
寂静的森林和远处鸟类翅膀拍打的声音告诉他，Roman并不在这里。同时他也惊奇的发现，他竟然在睡梦里不知不觉度过了一日。此时的橘黄色光并非是朝霞，而已刚降临的夕阳，在梦里根本没有时间概念。  
他拿起毯子披在身上，赤脚走过粗糙的草地。上面的碎石子和树枝弄得他脚痛，却也习惯。Peter不去在意脚下的情况，而是扫过周围，他没机会穿衣服，更何况他下面还在勃起。

他的信息素与空气里的信息素相互刺激，愈演愈烈。Peter不能干站在这里等着被其他可能会出现的Alpha袭击，因此他拖着毯子就那样勉强迈着步子走离原地。  
明明梦里并不会闻到信息素，他却能肯定这个来自Roman。因为这个味道与Roman的形象相得益彰，高贵的红酒醇香，带着丝滑的柔美，同时也包含刺激的猛烈。一嗅到，Peter就要被熏醉了，他迫不及待的想要回到Roman身边。  
不得不说，他为自己产生的想法后悔不已，为当初自己的离开后悔不已。这是他自己为自身造成的羞耻，他只能自己承担。

Peter察觉到，这个味道是指引。只要他走去其他方向，味道就会变淡。他顺着信息素飘来的味道，就这样一路来到了森林外的高速公路边上，而他迈步的方向正是Roman所在的方向。  
他不懂为何会这样，他没听说过信息素可以传的如此远。他们即使彼此隔了万里，这味道依旧会传达过来，好似特定传给他，化成一根线。  
这不是狼人的特性，自然也不是人类的特性。Peter想到了Roman的身份，或许那就是吸血龙特定的能力，即使还未标记，他们也会把信息素传送给自己想要的人。  
或许，这个是他们能共享一个梦的关系？也或许是那个药剂的关系？Peter无从知晓。

…

Peter看到车灯时，他已经走了很远。赤脚挂着毯子，随着气温下降，他离开躲起来的夕阳，迎来了黑夜。  
几乎无人经过的高速公路，赫然被那个车光打亮一束。Peter没躲起来，就那样站在路边。他清楚是谁来了，就和他猜想的一样，Roman驱车赶来。  
一瞬间，Peter竟松下口气，至少在醒来前Roman听到了他说的所谓位置。这条路就来去俩方向，Roman说不定能来得更快，但能在这大片森林下恰好相遇在这个点，无疑多亏了信息素的指路。  
Roman打开车门以后几乎是跳出来的，他快步上前一把将Peter拽了过来。  
被Roman碰触的一瞬间，那份刺激唤醒了体内压不下的欲望。红酒的味道扑鼻而来，Peter顿感腰以下全都在抽搐发软，一股水从后方的小穴中挤出。  
他倒吸口气，有些站不住。在他脱离跪倒之前，Roman连忙揽住他将他抓入怀中，深深吻住双唇。  
因为亲吻，他们看不到脚下，也顾及不到周围。因此彼此伴随着一侧重量，踉跄几步后靠在了路边的树上。  
Peter身上的毯子滑落，梦里那些亲吻的斑迹并没出现在现实中，这倒是让Roman愿意重新渲染一遍。

…

他们最终滚落在地上，毯子在他们身下凌乱得揉成一团。布料和他们肌肤上都被站上枯竭的草根和石子，可惜谁都不去在意，大地成为了他们的床。  
Roman迫不及待的分开Peter的双腿，拇指狠狠擦过那一张一合的小口边缘，分泌出来的黏液把股缝间都填满。  
Roman象征性的宣誓自己的心情，侧头咬住了Peter的大腿。在Peter痛得大声咒骂同时，他也留下了一排渗血的牙印。  
随后Roman快速挺入Peter体内。但即使Peter的后庭为他大力张开，可是初次猛烈的进入还是让Peter哭喊出来。他无法顾及以往的性格努力压制，那种疼痛同时夹杂着快感，舒适得让他彻底刹不住车。挑高的的呻吟带着蛊惑回荡在Roman耳边。

就在Roman感觉又一波特别浓烈的Omega香气窜入大脑时，他再也坚持不住的借着姿势给Peter翻了一个个。Peter趴在地上，被汗水弄湿的后腰曲线与月光下发出肌肤的光泽，即使染脏上一些泥土，却令他充满野性的魅力。  
Roman想要占据他，让他屈服在自己的肉体下。不单因为Alpha的想法，而是他个人的欲望。  
他猛烈抽动几下，趁着Peter昂头吸气吃痛时，他瞬间顶入最深处。Peter的叫声传来，体内的甬道被完全填满撑开，扩大到极限，紧紧把Roman“攥在怀中”。  
他们的肉体叠加，紧密的贴合在一起，好似粘住分不开。Roman从后方猛烈的抽动胯部，一次次顶动Peter的最深处。他死死抱住自己的Omega，宛如要把Peter揉入自己体内。

随后他坚硬硕大的前端更加贪婪的往更深处潜入，挤压的疼痛让卯足劲的两个人都发出刺耳喘息。抵达极限的胀痛感令Peter眼中涌出的泪水滑落，可内心和肉体却没有丝毫抗拒，甚至迎合的往后坐入好让Roman进入更深。  
Peter的腿为了给卡入体内的Roman更多空间，已经分开到最大，往前弯曲蜷缩的腿抵达极限。他们彼此身下彻底契合，不留一点空间。  
就在Roman卡入Peter深处的子宫口时，Peter的小口死死咬住了对方，把他们锁在了一起。

伴随每次呼吸，他们牵在一起的身体都同时想着呼吸方向运转，彻底成为一体。  
Roman从后方搂住对方的胸口，嘴唇一次次擦过吉普赛男孩滚烫的后颈。  
亲吻，抽动。  
明明被体内咬住卡在小口中，Roman却不惜更多的往内部一次次顶撞。Peter每次都因为对方撑开更多，进入更多而吟喘出声，涣散的理智令他只能发出间断的呜咽。  
毫无征兆，Roman抓好时间点。在他感觉自己内部已经胀大到极限时，他猛然咬住Peter的后颈。两个人的信息素瞬间爆出，同时他释放在了Peter体内的最私密处。  
双重冲击迫使Peter的呻吟都带上无法稳定的高音颤抖，手抓在地上把几根草弄折在指间。  
Roman一口气完成了标记。  
他可以感觉大量的精液灌满了Peter刚成熟的子宫，带给他前端很大的压力。所以Roman退出些许，却仍残留在对方的甬道当中，

他们成为了彼此的另一半，属于对方，无法分离。  
原本就飘散在他们周围的红酒味与水果味，此时上升到了截然不同的高度。世界都被笼罩，根本就已经被对方灌醉。  
契合在一起的味道香甜浓厚，强烈性感。  
如同自然下的野性，同时缠绵永久的理性。  
Roman情不自禁的再次抽动起来下身，一只手紧紧抓住Peter攥在地上的拳头，另一只手套弄着对方丝毫不示弱的分身。  
Peter仰头大口喘息着热气，感觉对方残留在体内的精液正带着另一层温度于最深处翻滚。

Peter沉醉的接受着对方送来的亲吻，肉体随着猛烈的动作而发出肉体的拍打声。他呼吸着森林夜晚的冷气来镇定自己，却毫无作用。  
Roman的滚烫快要他化了，每村摩擦都把细胞炸开了花。  
他们连可以说的话都没了，大脑已经来不及思考词语。  
拥抱总是不够，Peter厌倦了看不到对方的感觉，不顾身下的火辣侧过身索求拥抱。Roman想也不想的满足了他，却带着挑逗似的猛然挺入底部，享受Peter那为给其他人看过的表情。

…

他们不知道坐了多久，射了多少次。两个人都精疲力竭，浑身热浪几乎要把空气蒸发干。  
Peter的毯子不知何时已经落在好几步外，不清楚是被他们推到那边的，还是他们两个人因为动作而无意间滚去太远。Peter身上都是红色的斑痕，有的渗出血，有的因为地面磕碰发青，但他全然不顾。而Roman还没脱下来的衬衫已经弄脏，有个扣子不知道丢去哪里，袖子被扯坏。  
暂时发情被减缓，Peter陷入无力状态。他涌出最后一点力气把体内堆积的精液努力挤出，却也不想要求Roman在这个情况下为他清理内部。  
“你需要好好洗个澡把那些东西挖出来，”Roman打趣的笑着，从车抽屉里抽搐一条被用手帕，为Peter把流出的那些白浊擦掉。  
Roman把Peter扶上车，将他安置在后座里。并没有多余的衣服给他盖上，无奈下只能把可怜的脏毯子捡了回来。既然回去要清洗一番，暂时忍耐也没关系。

“哦——该死！”Roman刚上车，就听到Peter如此咒骂出来。  
回头看，只见Peter面部扭曲，浑身绷紧蜷缩。他紧紧夹着双腿，双手不禁按到身下，拔毯子垫在腿间。一股香甜的味道痛爆炸似的炸弹开，填满了车子，使Roman差点失去理智。  
“又开始了…”Peter沉吟着，发情还没结束。他可怜的蓝色眼睛挂着没干净的泪光，哽咽的喉咙因发紧而沙哑，但这时候就Roman听来却相当性感。  
Roman深吸一口气，别过头最好不去看对方的姿态。却忍不住透过透视镜瞥了一眼，恰好望见对方从毯子下露出弯曲的双腿。这令Roman握紧了方向盘，却没敢踩下油门。  
“冷静，Peter…”  
“你让我这么冷静？！我在发情！”Peter把无辜感化作了抱怨。好在最后腾起的刺激迫使他倒吸一口气吞下话。试图放松自己，不让感觉来得更猛烈。  
“如果这样，我们一路都开不走这个地方，”Roman百般无奈，他无法在回家前无时无刻和Peter做爱。可说实话，他现在蛮欣赏Peter的样子的，只不过他也有失去理性立马扑上去的危险性。  
说时迟，那时快，又一股浓烈的气息让车内的信息素翻倍，Roman几乎要呻吟出来。他自己的Alpha本能自然招架不住，红酒的气息如同潮水，弄的后座里的Peter发情得更厉害，呻吟接二连三。  
“这真是太荒唐了！”Roman念叨一句，随后他甩开车门绕去了后座。  
也许他们今晚回不去了，他必须要和Peter做爱。他要干，他也想。就此刻，现在！


End file.
